Shadow Self
A Shadow Self is a unique type of Shadow that appears in the Persona series. Unlike the lesser Shadows, they appear as twisted mirror images of the person they represent, often with red or golden eyes. Shadow Selves fight either with a "Reverse" version of their counterpart's initial or ultimate Persona, or they transform into a large twisted version of the Persona they will become once accepted. Appearances ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Following the defeat of King Leo, Maya Amano has the children saved from the Sky Museum to spread a rumor counter to the rumor spread by the Masked Circle blaming them for the bombings. Due to the two rumors circulating, the party was spared conversion to the Masked Circle, though 5 Shadow Selves were created from their subconscious. The Shadow Selves wish to kill their counterparts and take their place in the world. Shadow Maya infiltrates the party after they regroup at the Kuzunoha Detective Agency, and attacks them at Mt. Iwato, but is blocked by the real Maya and is killed in battle. Shadow Yukino is confronted at the Caracol and, depending on the player's earlier choices, is either defeated by Yukino Mayuzumi and Anna Yoshizaka, or commits suicide alongside Anna. The remaining 3 Shadows spread to three of the four Zodiac Temples, guarding the Crystal Skulls within, but are defeated by Tatsuya's party. *Shadow Maya *Shadow Yukino *Shadow Tatsuya *Shadow Lisa *Shadow Eikichi Persona 2: Eternal Punishment The Shadow Selves in ''Eternal Punishment are directly created by Nyarlathotep to kill Maya Amano's party as they journey through the Monado Mandala. Unlike the Innocent Sin Shadow Selves, they are fought two at a time, and their strength varies depending on the decisions Maya's party made in the scene prior to fighting them. *Shadow Ulala *Shadow Katsuya *Shadow Baofu *Shadow Maya ''Persona 4 / Manga / Animation / Golden Shadow Selves appear before people thrown into the Midnight Channel, and kill them if the fog over the TV World lifts before the person accepts them or before they are rescued. Unlike Shadow Selves in the ''Persona 2 duology, these Shadows transform into larger, more monstrous forms to fight and transform into Personas when accepted. *Shadow Yosuke *Shadow Chie *Shadow Yukiko *Shadow Kanji *Shadow Rise *Shadow Teddie *Shadow Mitsuo *Shadow Naoto *Shadow Yu (Anime Only) Persona 4 Arena Shadow Labrys, the Shadow Self of Labrys, is the final boss of the game. The Shadow Selves of several of the other fighters appear, including those who never faced their own (Shadow Mitsuru, Shadow Akihiko, Shadow Aigis and Shadow Yu), but they are later revealed not to be Shadows, but the Malevolent Entity taking their form. However, Teddie and Elizabeth do not face their "shadows" in their story modes. Trivia *Shadow Selves have red glowing eyes in the Persona 2 duology. Originally in the first Japanese trailer of Persona 4, Shadow Yosuke also featured this color in the animation sequence, but this was changed to golden eyes in the final version. *Apart from the red glowing eyes, all Shadow Selves portraits of Persona 2 features another red glow between the eyebrow and top eyelid. *In the arcade and story mode of Persona 4 Arena, various characters say that a Shadow Self and a Persona cannot coexist because they are one and the same. This contradicts the Persona 2 duology in which the cast fights their Shadow Selves with their own Personas. Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Arena